The disclosure is directed to a cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) patient mask, and more particularly, to a low-profile CPR mask.
CPR protocol dictates that where a head, neck or spinal injury is suspected the head and neck of the victim of an injury should not be moved. Furthermore, if the victim is not breathing, immediate initiation of rescue breathing (for example, by mouth-to-mouth resuscitation) by trained personnel is required. For activities such as football, hockey, auto racing, motorcycle racing or the like, participants typically wear a protective helmet that includes face protection (for example, a face mask or a cage). Unfortunately, current resuscitation mask designs are shaped such that a face mask or helmet with face protection worn by a victim must first be removed in order to access the victim's mouth to initiate rescue breathing. Conventional masks are usually retained in their proper position during use by straps that extend behind the head of the victim. In order to provide enhanced head protection, typically a face mask is not removably attached to the helmet. For helmets having a removable face mask, removal often requires special tools that would delay the response by a rescuer to start lifesaving airflow to a victim having a suspected head, neck or spinal injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low-profile CPR mask shaped to fit under a face mask worn by a victim and that does not require removal of a victim's headgear for attachment of straps and the like to secure the mask to the victim.